miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tower of Dread Leaderboard
Leaderboard Discussion ;Should the Leaderboard Stay Up? Now to test out Talk Pages. If you want to contribute something to the page, discuss in Talk Pages from now on. Ok, so I'd like to get some people's opinions on the ToD Leaderboards. Jewelraffe has mentioned in the comments that despite having many others complete ToD, they were unsure of how to place everyone on the leaderboard. I have a vague idea of how to do so, but at the same time: *Beating the ToD isn't exactly the hardest thing to do, given there's many exploits at a player's disposal such as bringing a Traveler and Safe Spot abuse. *Placing everyone who has ever beaten ToD on a leaderboard on this wiki feels...a bit silly? To clarify, it feels like putting people on a pedestal for bragging rights. It's not impossible to defeat the ToD, so it would seem pointless to have a leaderboard on the wiki of everyone beating it (within the 40-50 level range no less). Unless someone beats it in a more unique and elaborate way (but my own experimentation on the possibility of going solo just isn't possible.) *People can post how they went about beating ToD in blog posts and/or their profile, so there's not really much of a need to have it on 2 pages. So I'd like to gauge what everyone else thinks. Should we still keep up the ToD leaderboard? Why? If you want to keep the leaderboard up, how would we go about adding others to the board? I've disabled comments on all wikia pages, but they haven't been deleted and the ones who have their records can still be added if we choose to keep it up. Let me know what you think. - Lost-Paisley (talk) 20:28, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Personally I didn't think it was too professional on the only wiki for this game, more of a blog thing, but I kept it since it seemed popular and I was a fresh 'Crat, so I didn't want bad rep. Also yeah, ToD does seem a bit easy and it was indeed impossible for me to guess how the scores worked. That's my two cents. I won't vote on anything yet until the userbase does. I liek fairness. - Brought to you by the letter J. (Jewelraffe) 08:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :My idea for scoring (if people wanted it to stay) would have to involve a chart that scores based on the party's levels (low=higher #, high/max=lower #), safe spot/exploits used and sprinkles used/leftover, but I don't know how reliable that'd be. I also won't do anything to the board until I hear more opinions here. Even if there's silence, the board will remain in stasis until there's a discussion on what should be done. - Lost-Paisley (talk) 22:27, May 8, 2018 (UTC) I Think the leaderboard should create a point system that adds points for the higher level of characters (35-50) the mid range characters (20-35) and the low range characters (1-20). As well as that include relationship, weapon, sprinkle, armour, and stat level ranks too! The high levels get 3 points per character with that atribute Mid gets 2 and low gets one. This would ballence this out... Those who use a traveler would gain an additional 3 points. putting this into account: 21 would be your max and 6 would be your minimum then we find a mid range( 9-14 points) these there catagories would be put: low-mid on top all could be in the middle of the list and high and medium on the bottom. Then we can take video's since most all WIKI users will have an external that they will use to post and take a video of thier '''Tower of Dread run. '''Then they post the run as well as the statistics mentioned above and we put them in thier rightful placement and do a speedrun... if I could have a few people in the talk room P.M. (private message me) theese details I could make a rough Idea of this chart (try to send some from all catagories Info here . or we can have different charts for each catagory. -Dawnstar007 10:11, June 6, 2019 (CDT)